


Bar Tender AU

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Bar Tender Klance, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Romellura, adashi, broganes, klance, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith and Lance work at The Spirits of Marmora, a bar owned by Thace, who is Keith's uncle, with some of their friends; the others work at the nearby hospital.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Bar Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets beat up for throwing two drunks out of the bar where he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance, Broganes, Thulaz, and Adashi and was suggested by KitCat1995.

"Bar Brawl"

It had been a slow but steady night at the bar. There weren't any patrons that gave them trouble. The only problem was that there were a couple eighteen-year-olds that thought their fake IDs would get them into the bar, but Hunk was a seasoned bouncer that could spot a fake ID from a mile away, and if one managed to slip by him, it wouldn't slip by the two bar tenders.

Most knew them as Red and Blue due to their clothing. Red, whose name was Keith, had a distinctive red jacket that he wore all the time, and Blue, whose name was Lance, wore a blue and white shirt. Keith and Lance were dating, and the customers were treated to their witty banter as they served the drinks, double checking IDs and flirting with each other.

The flirting never distracted them from their customers. Lance even flirted with a few, but they knew that it wasn't serious as he was very in love with Keith. Their flirting only disgusted one person, Pidge. She was in charge of the lighting, music, and any other technological system in the bar. She was brilliant when it came to technology and was a close friend of Hunk, Lance, and Keith. She knew the main reason Lance flirted with Keith around her was because he liked her reactions, so she kept reacting, sometimes even overreacting (like pretending to vomit).

The bar itself, called Spirits of Marmora, was owned by Keith's uncle, Thace. The man didn't usually show up nowadays, allowing his nephew and his friends to run the place. It was a system that had been in place for several years now, and it worked out wonderfully to the point that Thace could go on a long waited honeymoon with his husband, Ulaz, who worked at a nearby hospital as a physical therapist.

Keith and Lance were refilling drinks and drying glasses while keeping an eye on a couple of regulars, who were a couple of drinks passed their limit. Normally, nothing ever came of people being too drunk. Once they were cut off from more drinks, Keith or Lance would call a cab for them and let them go once the cab arrived. However, these two particular regulars had a habit of being difficult.

Lotor was the son of the wealthiest man in the city, who owned several well to do businesses, and wasn't afraid of flaunting his father's status to get what he wanted. Sendak was a retired military man. He was honorably discharged when he lost an arm and an eye in the last war. Sendak and Lotor were usually civil with each other until they were drunk.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat. You get everything you want served on a silver platter."

Lotor took offense to that rather true statement and threw the rest of his drink in Sendak's face. The vet stood up, his chair crashing to the floor. He grabbed Lotor by the front of his shirt, sending his chair crashing to the floor as well. The sound of the chairs hitting the floor drew Keith's and Lance's attention.

Lance sighed. "Looks like they're at it again, Red. Twenty bucks on Sendak?"

Keith lightly slapped Lance's arm. "We are not betting on the outcome of the fight, Blue. If it escalates any further, we might have to separate them."

Lance eyed the duo, who actually started throwing punches. "I'm not getting in the middle of that. I'll go get Hunk."

Lance left the area behind the bar to go get Hunk to assist in either defusing the fight or throwing them out of the bar. Keith actually left as well but went in the opposite direction as his boyfriend. He approached the two regulars. "All right, you two. Break it up. You need to calm down and go home. If you two sit down, I'll call separate cabs for you."

Keith was not expected a punch to hit him square in the right eye and was sent sprawling to the floor, hitting the chairs in the process. He got to his feet and grabbed the drunks by the backs of their shirts. He dragged them through the bar and threw them out the door. "You are lucky I don't call the police for disorderly conduct!"

Unfortunately for Keith, that was the wrong thing to say as the two drunks turned on him and started throwing punches. Keith wasn't really physically strong (regardless of him being able to drag two people), but he was quick and agile. However, it didn't help him much when it was two on one. Once Keith had fallen to the ground, he wasn't able to get back up as the punches rained down on him, but there were kicks added to the mix along with slashes from a broken beer bottle procured from the street.

Lance had returned with Hunk shortly after the bottle had ripped Keith's jacket to shreds, which had been the only thing saving Keith from having slashes cutting his skin. Seeing his boyfriend getting beaten up caused Lance to go ahead and call the police, while Hunk managed to disarm Lotor and was in the process of pulling Sendak off of Keith. Once Lance hung up the phone, he tried to pull Lotor off of Keith. Fortunately, the police didn't take long to show up. Officers James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade took the drunks into custody and carted them away to sleep it off in a holding cell. Detective Curtis stayed behind to take statements. Lance gave the detective all the details he could, but he was worried about Keith.

"We should call an ambulance. Pidge's brother is on duty tonight," Hunk suggested.

"No, I will drive him there myself," Lance countered. "Close down the bar. I will be back tomorrow and will cover my shift and Keith's."

"If you're sure buddy." Hunk reentered the bar to deliver the message to the few patrons that were left.

Lance scooped up Keith and carried him to his car. He was grateful that he drove in instead of letting Keith drive them on his motorcycle. He laid Keith on the back seat, managing to get a seat belt to secure Keith to the seat. He rushed to the nearby hospital.

He gingerly picked up Keith from the back seat and carried him into the ER. The receptionist, Adam, looked up when he heard the doors open. He gasped as he saw the condition Keith was in. Adam was engaged to Keith's brother, Shiro, who was a surgeon in the same hospital.

"What happened?"

"He broke up a brawl, and the two drunks beat him up."

"Set him down on this bed, Lance. We'll take it from here." Adam gestured to the rolling bed the head nurse, Allura, had quickly brought over.

Lance did as instructed but was reluctant to leave Keith's side. Allura laid a hand on Lance's arm. "You did right bringing him in. Now, let us do our jobs."

"Please save him. I can't lose him."

"You won't. Shiro wouldn't allow his brother to die on his watch."

Hearing that Shiro was on shift eased Lance's worry. He left the room, when Allura started taking Keith's vitals, calling out the numbers for her assistant, Romelle, to write down. She removed his ruined jacket and clothes, putting him in a hospital gown. She talked aloud about the numerous injuries Keith had sustained, so Romelle could record it. Both of his eyes were blackened, and his right one had swelled shut. There were numerous bruises littering his body of various colors. Allura felt around Keith's torso and realized there were broken ribs. "Quick! We need an x-ray to see if there's any internal bleeding or punctures!"

The two nurses wheeled Keith to the x-ray room and scanned him. To their relief, none of the three broken ribs punctured any organs. Since Keith was in no danger of dying, they set him up in a recovery room with a saline IV drip and a port for the sedative they gave him so he didn't aggravate his broken ribs. Keith would be staying for at least a few days in order to let the swelling in his eye go down. The two nurses knew that Shiro would be by later on to check on Keith, and Lance would be by as well. With those two watching over him, Keith would be in good hands and wouldn't need to stay in the hospital too long.

Fin


	2. Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides Keith needs a new jacket when his gets ripped and torn when he breaks up a bar fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Bar Tender AU featuring a hurt Keith. Klance and Broganes.

"Jacket"

Lance's eyes darted back and forth. He didn't want to get spotted by anyone, but he needed to get the jacket he had spotted earlier. His boyfriend and fellow bar tender needed a new jacket. He had gotten his torn to shreds from the fight he had been dragged into the night before.

It had been a couple of drunk regulars that had a couple of drinks too many each. One said something, which the other one took offense to, and threw his drink in the other's face. One thing led to another, and it was a bar brawl. Lance had fled to get Hunk, their friend and bouncer, but Keith threw both of the drunks out of the bar. Unfortunately, they ganged up on him and beat him up. Hunk and Lance had called the police and pulled them off Keith when the cops showed up. The cops arrested the drunks and carted them off to sleep it off in a holding cell. Lance took Keith to the emergency room, where they got him stabilized. He was being kept for a few days until the swelling went down.

Lance wanted to get Keith a new jacket before he had to get to work. He had to work overtime to cover Keith's shift, while he was recovered. He knew Keith's favorite color was red and that liked having a hood as he would borrow Lance's jacket for the express purpose of using the hood. So, Lance searched for a red hoodie that he could buy for Keith, and his luck held firm as he found exactly what he was looking for. He swiftly bought the jacket and made his way to the hospital.

He entered Keith's room and grimaced at the state of him. His right eye was swollen shut, and both eyes had a discoloration that stood out against his pale skin. He was at least breathing on his own, but Lance could see the bandages wrapped around his chest under the thin hospital gown. He had had 3 broken ribs, but fortunately, none of them had punctured any organs. He approached Keith's bedside and left the jacket at the foot of the bed with a note. He wished he could stay until Keith woke up, but he had been sedated, so he wouldn't cause any further damage to his body. Yes, the sedation was going to wear off within the hour, but Lance would have to be at work at that time. He would have to settle for seeing Keith later.

%%%

Shiro stopped by to see how his brother was doing. He walked into his room to see Keith awake. Only one eye was able to be open due to the swelling, but his smile was bright when he saw Shiro sitting on his left side. Shiro noticed the new red jacket laying across the foot of Keith's bed. He gestured at it. "Where'd this come from?"

Keith blushed. "Apparently, Lance stopped by while I was out and left it with this note."

Keith held out the note for Shiro to take a look at. It read 'Hey, baby. Thought you could use a new one. Just try to not get beaten up while wearing it. Don't worry about your shifts at the bar. I've got your back. Get better soon! I miss you at home!'

Shiro smiled at his brother's boyfriend's thoughtfulness. He had gotten used to Lance's and Keith's relationship. They were competitive with each other and bickered over little petty things but always had each other's backs. He placed the note on the little table next to Keith's bed. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Keith's temple. "I don't have much time before my shift downstairs, but I had to see you."

Keith smiled softly. "Thank you, Shiro. Now, go save lives."

"Get better soon, Keith. You know how much I dislike seeing you in my hospital."

"Yeah. I do, Shiro. Go start your shift. I'm going to get some actual restful sleep, not that medicated kind."

"Sleep well, then, bro. I'll check up on you when I go on my break."

While Shiro started his shift in the OR, Keith drifted in and out of consciousness, dreaming of a pair of ocean blue eyes and a radiant smile.

Fin


	3. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura took 2 pictures of Keith sleeping (medically induced and not medically induced) and sent them to Shiro who sent them to Lance who sent them to Thace who showed Lotor and Sendak. Once they saw the extent of the damage, they agreed at once to cover the hospital bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part three of the Bar Tender AU. Keith is still in the hospital since it has only been a day since he was admitted. This is Klance, Thulaz, Romellura, and broganes.

"Damages"

Allura paused outside Keith's hospital room. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, but she knew most patients didn't want to be disturbed while they healed. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing Keith asleep.

She slipped out her cell phone and took a couple of pictures. She normally didn't have her phone on her as it was against the hospital policy, especially since they had some very sensitive equipment, but she was technically on break. She had taken pictures of Keith when he was still under the effects of the sedative he was given after his treatment. Now that she had the other pictures, she had to send them to Shiro. Shiro was going to send them to Lance, who was going to send them to Thace, who was owner of the bar they worked at and Keith's uncle. She wasn't entirely sure what Thace was going to do with the pictures, but she knew he needed them. She would have sent them straight to him, but she didn't have his number. She had Lance's number, but she knew if she didn't send any to Shiro, he would be upset. So that was why they had this phone tree set up. Everyone knew who they were getting the pictures from and who they were sending them too.

"'Llura?"

Allura looked up and was surprised to see Keith's left eye half open. "Hello, Keith. How is the pain level?"

"Um, about a 6, but Romelle did just give me a dose an hour ago. Why are you here?"

As much as Allura didn't want to admit to taking the pictures, she knew better than to lie. "I was told to take pictures of your current condition."

"By?"

"Thace."

"Ah. You should probably take pictures of the individual injuries, so he has all the information he needs."

"Do you know why he wants them?"

"Probably to go after the two that did this."

%%%

Thace didn't know how many pictures to expect from Lance, but it wasn't around ten. He was going to go see Keith after the two regulars that attacked his nephew. He waited until they showed up and then asked them to accompany him to his office. Both men knew what this was about, but Thace wasn't letting them talk first. He had had enough time to print out the pictures Lance had sent him. He slowly laid them out in front of them.

"My nephew is still in the hospital due to the injuries inflicted on him. Injuries you two gave him. Black eyes, one of which is swollen shut; three broken ribs, fortunately nothing was punctured; and bruises of varying degrees. His jacket was slashed with a broken bottle and he had to be sedated to allow his ribs to heal. He has just come off the sedative but is still on some potent painkillers. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Sendak and Lotor looked on with horror as picture after picture of their victim's injuries were placed in front of them. They didn't remember much of that night. When they were released from the holding cell, the police didn't give them any details (which was at Thace's request, being the only living relative to the victim), so they thought it was just a drunken disorderly charge. Both of them generally liked Keith and were a couple of the very few that knew his real name.

"I honestly do not remember attacking Keith," Lotor stated.

"Nor do I, but seeing these pictures shows that we must have," Sendak mentioned.

"Agreed," Lotor said.

"Would you be willing to pay for his hospital bills and the minimal damages done to the bar?" Thace was, of course, referring to the chairs Keith had crashed into when he got punched inside the bar. "Or do I need to take you to court and sue for the damages?"

"Of course, I will." Lotor didn't want this to be taken to court. His father would kill him for the damage done to the family name.

"I will also pay for the damages done to the bar and to Keith," Sendak said. "It's the least we can do."

"You each will pay half. Once I get the bill, I will tell you each what you owe. Now, get out and don't let me see you two in here for a week!"

The two men couldn't get away from the pictures quick enough. Thace sighed and tucked the pictures into a folder labeled 'medical papers.' He had a nephew to go visit.

%%%

Keith was getting his next dose of medicine when there was a knock at the door, which was open. Keith looked over, since Romelle was giving him the medicine intravenously. "Thace!"

Thace walked in. "How are you doing, kit?"

Keith wanted to roll his eyes at the old nickname. When Thace took him in, he still wasn't used to good physical contact and would actually growl at any contact, prompting Thace to call him 'kitten.' It had been shortened to 'kit' a few weeks later and had stuck.

"I'm doing better than when I was brought in."

"That's not a high bar."

"I know, but the staff has been good to me."

"That's because it's you. Besides, do you think Shiro would let us treat you horribly even if we weren't under oath to do no harm?" Romelle asked as she updated his chart. "There. Now, I will let your uncle visit in peace."

Thace watched Romelle walk out. "She's pretty."

"Pretty attached to Allura. They're dating."

"Still doesn't mean she isn't pretty."

"And you are married to Ulaz."

"Yes I am."

"I would roll my eyes, but my right one is still swollen shut."

Thace kissed Keith's cheek. "I hope you get released soon, kit. Lance is not having a good time at work. People keep asking where you are, and he misses you terribly. We all do."

"I want to go home soon. I know I can't come back to work until my ribs are all healed, but maybe I can at least spend some time at the bar. Not drinking of course! But like sit behind the bar and keep Lance company or something."

"I think we can work out something like that."

Fin


	4. Spirits of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to field the question of where his partner is all night, and it's wearing him down, but a visit from his favorite bar patron turns the night around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin. She belongs to 80sGayTrashGoblin and is here with permission.
> 
> Author Note: This is part four of the Bar Tender Au. The only pairing shown or mentioned is Klance.

"Spirits of Marmora"

Lance grew tired of answering the same question over and over. "Where's Red?"

He knew the customers were just concerned. Usually wherever he was, Keith wasn't far away. It was highly unusual for one to be there by himself. However, the constant questioning of Keith's whereabouts made Lance feel like Keith was the favored bar tender.

"Hey, bar keep."

Lance looked up to see his favorite bar goer sit down at the bar. She had bright purple hair with a black undercut on her left side, pink eyes thought the right one was covered by her hair, and dangly macaroni earrings. She was wearing a denim vest with several patches sewn onto it, a grey sweatshirt tied around her waist, black fingerless gloves, black knee length short with the ends cuffed to show a light pink, and a light pink crop top that read 'Girls' with a red heart dotting the 'i.' A gold armband with a teal, oval jewel inset was resting high on her upper left arm, and she had on neon pink boots with a neon orange stripe across the top and neon orange buckles across the visible white zipper

"Hey, Goblin. Your usual?"

"You know it. So, how is Red doing? I saw the brawl."

Lance pulled out his phone and opened up the gallery, pulling up the pictures Shiro had sent him. "He's doing better, but he got beat up pretty bad."

He set the phone down for Goblin to scroll through the pictures while he made her her Aperol Spritz. He set down the reddish orange drink in a wine glass in front of her and noticed her grim expression. "He looks like he's messed up pretty bad."

"He is, but he'll be back here before you know it, and you'll see him."

She sipped her spritz and flashed Lance a smile as she slid his phone back. "That's good, and even though I like seeing the two of you together, you are my favorite bar tender. It's why I come here."

Lance's smile could light up the whole bar, and he pocketed his phone. "Thanks, Goblin. I was having a rough night, especially without Red."

"Just keep in mind that he'll be back before you know it, and you two will be back to entertaining us with your flirting."

"And for that, your drink is on the house."

Fin


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith receives a couple of visitors while he is in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part five of the Bar Tender AU. As such, it is Klance, Broganes, Adashi, and Dads of Marmora.

"Visitors"

Keith was able to stay awake for longer stretches of time and have the dosage of his medication lowered as his ribs healed. He was bored with the limited television programs available and longed to be able to log into his and Lance's Netflix account and watch something he was used to. He wouldn't dare watch something new without Lance. He did that once and was forced to sleep on the couch for the night. It wasn't an experience he was keen on repeating. With a sigh, he left the television on a channel that was running a marathon of a cooking competition. Sometimes, he and Lance would watch cooking competitions, but fortunately, this wasn't one of them.

A knock on the door drew Keiths attention away from the TV. He smiled as he saw Shiro walk through the door. "Hey, Keith. How are you doing today?"

"You're not my doctor, Shiro, so technically I don't have to answer you."

"Well, if you're feeling good enough to sass, then you should be feeling up to having more visitors."

"I'd rather be released."

"Sorry, bro. You're not being released today."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking."

"Well, that's good. If you were, then I'd have to restrict your visitors."

"Quit acting like you're my doctor, Shiro, before I call the nurses station and have you removed."

"It wouldn't work. The nurses like me."

"Oh? I bet Adam would be interesting in hearing this."

"You don't have his number."

"You know, this handy phone in every hospital room has the number for the ER receptionist desk. All I have to do is pick it up and press number..." Keith picked up the phone and looked at the numbers listed below the ear piece. "Nine."

"Don't!"

"Then stop acting like my doctor."

"Fine."

Keith grinned and put the receiver back into the cradle. "So, do you have a shift today?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten to see you much since you got admitted."

"I know, but you are a surgeon. I understand that you have long shifts and can't spend time with me."

"That's why I'm here."

Shiro and Keith turned to look at the door, where Lance stood with a grin on his face.

"Lance!"

"Hey, Red. I've missed you. Your eye is looking better." Lance entered the room, approached Keith, and hugged him around his shoulders.

"Yeah. I can almost open it all the way." Keith leaned his head against Lance's chest. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you had a shift at the bar."

"Thace is covering it, so I can come see you."

"I will leave you to visit. I'll see you later, bro," Shiro stated as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Shiro. Don't go flirting with the nurses, or I'll call Adam!" Keith called as Shiro exited the door.

"Keith!"

Keith chuckled softly, mindful of his still healing ribs. Lance watched as his boyfriend repositioned himself on the bed. "Are you really doing better?"

"Yeah. It'd be even better when I get released."

"Thace told me some good news."

"Oh?" Keith raised his left eyebrow.

"Thace got Sendak and Lotor to agree to pay for the damages to the bar and ALL of your medical bills."

"Thace told me he was going to get them to, but I didn't know he already talked to them. Wait. What damages to the bar?"

"When they punched your eye, they ended up sending you crashing into some chairs." Seeing Keith's still confused expression, he clarified, "It was before you threw them out."

"Ah. I remember now. Did Thace tell you that I could sit behind the bar and keep you company once I get released?"

"No, he didn't. Did he really agree to that?"

"Well, he didn't say I _couldn't."_

Lance sighed. "We'll have to see, Red."

Fin


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is finally getting released from the hospital and returns to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin. She belongs to 80sGayTrashGoblin.
> 
> Author Note: This is another chapter for the Bar Tender AU, so it is Klance.

"Return"

Today was the big day. Keith was finally being released from the hospital but was supposed to take it easy. He was more than ready to get out of the hospital, even though he got along with a lot of the staff, especially Shiro. Keith had already gotten the painkillers he was prescribed in order to allow his ribs to continue to heal. He was dressed and waiting for Lance to come pick him up.

He was sitting on the bed and slipped on the red hoodie Lance bought him. He smiled when the door opened, and Lance walked in. "Hey, sweetheart. You ready to get out of here?"

Keith stood up and hugged Lance, who gently returned the hug. "More than. I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad that you're going to be at home I get off work."

"...Can't I come to the bar while you work? I'll just sit behind the bar and talk to the customers. I just want to spend time with you."

One look into Keith's eyes caused Lance to acquiesce to his plea. Lance gently placed his forehead against Keith's. "Okay, Red."

"Let's go."

Lance escorted Keith out of the hospital and into his car. Lance drove to Spirits of Marmora and helped Keith into the bar. Inside the bar, Hunk and Pidge came over to greet Keith. "Hey, Keith. I'm so glad you're back! I was scared when you were beaten up."

"Hey, Hunk. Trust me, I don't want to go through that again."

"Hey, Keith! Glad you're back. Loverboy has been unbearable without you," Pidge said.

"Hey!"

Keith grinned. "I can imagine, but I'm back now." At Lance's raised eyebrow, he added, "Well, not completely. I'm still healing, but I don't want to be alone at the house."

"Does Thace know you're here?" Hunk asked.

"I talked to him about it," Keith reassured. "I'm just going to sit behind the bar. I didn't want to be away from Lance anymore than I already have."

Pidge fake gagged. "Ugh, I didn't miss your flirting."

"Let's get Keith settled and get ready to open the bar," Lance said, knowing Pidge didn't really mean her comment. She had missed Keith as much as the rest of them.

Hunk pulled a comfortable chair out of Thace's office and set it behind the bar. Keith slowly settled into the chair with an exhale that was part sigh. Lance was by his side. "Do you need a pill?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm okay. Sitting was a good idea."

"Okay. None of us want you to overdo it."

"I know." Keith gave his boyfriend a smile. "Now, let's open the bar."

Hunk took his post outside the door with a smile on his face. He checked IDs and admitted the adults. One particular person, a regular known as Goblin, made a beeline for the bar, having seen the color red. "Hey, Red! It's good to see you out and about!"

Keith grinned. "Hey, Gob. It's good to be back."

"Your usual, Goblin?"

"You know it, bar keep."

Lance made her her usual Aperol Spritz and set down the reddish orange drink served in a wine glass. Goblin sipped her drink as she watched Blue pour drinks and flirt with others with an energy he had been missing since Red had been gone. It was as refreshing as the Spritz she held in her hand, and that was why the Spirits of Marmora was the best bar to go to, thanks to the antics of the two bar tenders called Red and Blue.

Fin


End file.
